Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various technologies can visually modify an existing graphical user interface (“GUI”). For example, some conventional technologies can increase pixel size of the GUI and/or increase the size of interface areas (e.g., a news feed window, a text box, etc.) in the GUI. Such applications can be utilized to implement GUIs designed for devices having smaller displays (e.g., a smartphone) or on devices having larger displays (e.g., a tablet computer). However, these conventional technologies may lack functionality for reshaping the GUI.